Dark Fire
by SesshoumaruKagome-KenshinKaoru
Summary: sopposed to be kagsess Kagome sees inu and kik together and goes back to her era, then goes through serious changes. Will sess acept her or will inu tear them apart..
1. betrayl

* * *

**Author's note: This is an sesskag fanfic, pls read**

**Warning: I suck at grammar even though im in high lit. Oh and spelling! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and don't want to! ♥**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

* * *

Kagome ran through the woods with tears streaming down her face. 'How, how could Inuyasha betray me like this, how?' 

( Just A Few Minutes Ago Kagome's P.O.V. )

_Kagome sitting in a bush….._

"_Inuyasha" said a dead miko (Guess who that is…)_

"_Kikyo" said the half-breed_

"_I-I love you Kikyo, I know I should have said this earlier but better late than never"_

"_Inuyasha, I've waited a long time for you to have say that"_

"…"

"_I lo-love you too, Inuyasha"_

"_Really?"_

"_Inuyasha, don't you love my recarnation?"_

"_No, she is only a shard director"_

_Kagome had enough of this so she turned and ran for it, now tears streaming down her face._

(Back to normal)

'That's it I had enough of being weak and nice, I've been in the group for three years now and Inuyasha still doesn't like me!' Kagome thought as she jumped into the well.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Ok, this chappie was pretty short but if I get five reviews than I'll make the next one really long!**

**Oh, Kagome is going to be a demon and I need some voting help…**

**Some parings:**

**Inukik**

**Inu/OC**

**Inu dies**

**Kik dies**


	2. Changing and Returning

HEY!

I'm sorry I couldn't update I was busy wit my stuff….

Anyway majority said inu and kik dies but I want 2 wait 2 c kk!

Kagome dried her tears and put on a fake smile while she climbed up the well, when she got all the way she turned to see her family standing there. Kagome was beyond confused, and then it hit her like a flying truck, literally. Her last thought before she hit the floor was 'Yay, it's my 16th B-Day.'

Kagome's dream land:

_Huh? Where am I? Kagome asked more to herself._

"_You are in your dream" said a women's voice_

_W-Who a-are y-y-you? Said Kagome in a shaky voice_

"_I am your grandmother, you might know me as Miodroku" said Miodroku_

_M-Miodroku? My grand-ma?_ _Said Kagome _

"_Yes and you must be wondering why you are here, well it is because you are a demon and not just a ordinary demon a princess of the eastern lands demon, and im here to train you…" _

"_why am I not fainting right now?"_

"_because you can't when you are in your dreamland" laughed Miodroku_

"_Can we start?"_

"_Yes Ofcouse"_

_6 years later_

_Are we done yet? Asked a tired Kagome _

_Yes! Said an excited Miodroku_

_Kagome didn't wait for Miodroku to finish, she just woke up._

Back

Kagome woke up in her nice bed.

Kagome ran to her full length mirrior and gasped at what she saw.

Kagome had light blue hair, silver with tinted blue eyes, silver markings, a light blue star with a miko tear drop on her forehead, and ivory skin. She had also grown in all the right places and had a light blue with silver striped tail. Beautiful would be an understatement.

'Thanks for not letting me finish'

'Mio? I thought I got rid of you-I mean its so nice to have connection with my FAVORITE grandmother'

"Thanks I feel so loved!' Mio said sarcastically

'Anyway what I want is that you have to go back to the federal era' said Mio

'Ok'

Federal Era-

Strange things had been happening since Kagome left, dishes falling down for no reason, people wishing for things and they come true if it is good, and people falling in love with each other. (Just 2 let ya know Rin wished to be demon so now she is and is 14, Shippo is 15 and highly trained also taller, Miroku and Sango married each other, Inuyasha is the same, Sess has the tensiga, inu's sword)

**Now **

Kagome jumped in and didn't want to face Inuyasha, all of a sudden she felt like singing so she did:

_Kelly Clarkson: Behind these Hazel Eyes ( not really hazel though!)_

_Seems like just yesterday,  
You were a part of me,  
I used to stand so tall,  
I used to be so strong,  
Your arms around me tight,  
Everything it felt so right,  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong,  
Now I can't breathe,  
No I can't sleep,  
I'm barely hanging on,_

Here I am,  
Once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,

I told you everything,  
Opened up and let you in,  
You made me feel alright,  
For once in my life,  
Now all that's left of me,  
Is what I pretend to be,  
So together but so broken up inside,  
'Cause I can't breathe,  
No I can't sleep,  
I'm barely hanging on,

Here I am,  
Once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,

Swallowed me then spit me out,  
For hating you, I blame myself,  
Seeing you it kills me now,  
No I don't cry On the outside,  
anymore...anymore,

Here I am,  
Once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,

Here I am,  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes

'Wow! That felt good!' thought Kagome but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying "Kagome?" (she changed to her demon form before jumping into the well)

Kagome turned around and yelled "Sango!" as she jump/hugged her.

Sango and Kagome hugged and caught up on all the things.

(Kagome told her about being a demon but told not to tell anyone)

Kagome said "I want to get Shippo……."


End file.
